Frying Pans and Morning Kisses
by FirefliesFlash
Summary: A Music and the Genius one-shot written specifically for ordinarymistake. This is set about three years into the future. It's pure fluff, folks. Read at your own risk. Rated T for mild scenes.


**Hey everyone! This was written specifically for ordinarymistake, who asked for a one-shot of Reid and Teagan. This is PURE FLUFF. Doesn't really have a plot. Just a fluffy little one-shot. Read if you want. Or don't. It doesn't really effect the plot of Music and the Genius. It's set about three years into the future, so we know that Reid and Teagan are at least going to make it. Read and review, folks! XOXO-FirefliesFlash**

Dr. Spencer Reid awoke to the aroma of freshly brewed coffee assaulting his nose. He rolled over on his back, staring at the ceiling, not yet fully awake. He heard a pan clatter in the kitchen, followed by a loud swear word. He chuckled to himself before swinging his legs over the side of the bed. He rubbed his eyes sleepily while he pulled his robe on and walked into the kitchen where his wife was busy cooking breakfast. Or attempting to. She dropped the frying pan onto the floor, splattering sausage grease everywhere. She was trying to keep their West Highland White Terrier, McDuffie away from the mess.

"No, McDuffie. No! You may not lick that! NO!" Teagan shouted, clad only in his favorite button-down shirt. Spencer shook his head and smirked, eyeing the scene as he leaned against the doorframe. She looked up at the doorframe, seeing him standing there.

"Spence, I'm sorry! I was putting the biscuits in the oven and your shirt got caught in the oven door and then I managed to knock the frying pan onto the floor with my elbow and now McDuffie's trying to lick the cooled sausage grease off the floor." She looked like she was about to cry. He laughed at the scene. He married one of the clumsiest and quirkiest women in the entire world.

"It's not funny!" She exclaimed, pouting. He walked over to her and pulled her into his arms, still laughing. "Damn it, Spencer. It's not funny. I was trying to be a good little housewife and cook you breakfast."

"I know, Sweetheart, but I'm still trying to figure out how you got my shirt trapped in the oven door."

"It's too big," she said, pulling back from him to show him. The shirt reached her knees, the sleeves several inches too long. She had them rolled back to her elbows. The shirt was torn at the side from probably being yanked quickly out of the oven door, creating a slit from her upper thigh all the way to her knee. He swallowed. Teagan had no idea what she was doing to him right now. He didn't even care that she had just ripped his favorite shirt. "And it just got trapped. We're lucky I didn't burn myself like I did that time with the grits."

"That was a fun trip to the E.R."

"I couldn't play piano or guitar for a week!" She frowned. "I seem to have a lot of accidents in the kitchen."

"You do. And you can't be trusted with flour or sugar. I'm still finding flour from where you made cupcakes two months ago."

"Shut up!" she giggled, punching him lightly in the arm. He leaned forward and pressed his lips against hers. She giggled again as he kissed his way down her neck, nipping lightly at the exposed flesh. "Spencer Reid, if you give me a hickey, I swear to God I will kill you." He looked up at her, grinning devilishly, before continuing the pathway down her neck.

"Stop. I need to clean this mess up," she said pulling back from his grip. She grabbed a mop and bucket from the cabinet to clean the greasy mess on the floor. He ran over to the tap and ran some hot water and squirted some soap in the bucket for her.

"Why don't you let me mop?"

"No. I made the mess. I'll clean it. Check the biscuits. I don't want them to burn."

"I think it's too late for that, Sweetheart," he replied as smoke began to furl out of the oven.

"Oh no!" she wailed as he pulled the blackened bread out of the oven.

"I think they can be saved. I think they're just burned on the bottom. See?" He said using a spatula to take one out of the pan.

"I don't think so," she said with a frown. "I can actually cook, you know." She finished cleaning the floor and threw the dirty water down the sink drain.

"I know," he stated, patting his stomach. He was no longer as skinny and lean as he used to be. After six months of eating delicious home cooked meals every time he returned from a case, he had gained a little weight. It was nice to have someone to come home to. It didn't mean they didn't fight however. They fought heavily sometimes. He took a bite of the burned biscuit, making a face.

"Don't eat it if it tastes that bad, Magic Man. I think it's time I call it quits on making you breakfast and just pour you a cup of coffee instead. At least I can make good coffee." She opened the cabinet and reached for his favorite mug, the TARDIS one Garcia gave him for his birthday. Her shirt rode up slightly, stopping mid-thigh. He slid behind her and wrapped his arms around her waist, nuzzling her cheek. She sighed and put the mug back into the cabinet, knowing what he wanted.

"You're insatiable, Dr. Reid." She turned around to face him, tracing her fingers along his chest. He leaned down and pressed his lips to hers once more, pushing her back against the counter as she deepened the kiss.

"I love you," he murmured in her ear. He meant it. He loved her more than he had ever loved anyone. He didn't know he had the capacity to love someone as much as he loved Teagan. He had been told once at a very young age by a psychiatrist that he would never develop the social skills to find a mate, but the psychiatrist had been wrong. Teagan was, in all sense of the word, his soulmate.

"I love you too," she replied, kissing his collarbone. He swung her up in his arms suddenly, emitting laughter from her as he carried her down the hallway and into their bedroom.


End file.
